An automatic call distributor (ACD) is a communication device that answers and routes incoming and outgoing communication sessions to a specific group of agent terminals and/or agents in a contact center. One of the issues has been how to operationally provide matching/routing of communication sessions with an agent in conjunction a third party contact center—without significant reconfiguration of routing vectors, agent skills, etc. Most contact centers today do not have the ability to have a third party ACD work in conjunction with a primary ACD to route calls without significant re-administration of routing vectors in the contact center.